


Memories

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Angst, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar





	Memories

He thought about the only people he had wanted to see when his eyes opened and he’d found himself alive. He thought about Bucky and how he knew he wouldn’t be there no matter how hard Steve wished it. He thought about how his friend stood up for him, helped him in any way he could. Kept secrets most people would run the other way from. How his friend’s hands—calloused and hard as they were—had felt when they’d tried some stuff out. Stuff they shouldn’t have even thought about but two boys alone with no one to teach them anything… experimentation was bound to happen. He thought about the feel of Bucky’s skin under his hands, of his muscles bunching and the way he said “Steve…” like it was the only word he ever knew.

 

And those times, after he’d ran in and pulled Bucky out of the fire. Those moments, frantic, desperate, hoping against hope that no one would notice the soft moans and noises that no doubt crept out of the tent but they just couldn’t help themselves. He needed to know, absolutely that he’d gotten out and Bucky was with him. He’d needed contact to make sure. And no amount of dirty looks the next day was going to change that.

 

He thought about how much he missed the feel of his friend beside him after…

 

He thought about Peggy. Her smile, her voice, all the things he’d found himself wanting with her. A million thoughts of her in positions and situations he’d dream of in the wee hours, but never have the nerve to ask her for. He respected her too much for that. But the feel of her in his arms, the feel of her lips under his… of all the things they could be to each other that no one else—not even Bucky—could offer up. He’d wondered so many times what she’d sound like when he touched her, if he could follow that blush that colored her cheeks down her neck, past her collarbone and so much lower until she cried out under him.

 

He thought about all the things they should have had before…

 

His mind swirled with memories, faces, moments. Bucky, Peggy… even Howard, especially after he’d met Howard’s son. But none of them were there. None of them could help so he imagined and touched as he thought they might, moaned as they might have made him moan and cried out remembering what he had or could have had.

 

Steve sighed and reached for a Kleenex to clean himself up and wondered if this strange future held anything as beautiful and soft and lovely as his memories.


End file.
